


logical

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bisexual hoseok ftw, i'm not a very funny person tho so no promises on gOOD humor, if their old classmates ever saw them dating they prob wouldn't blink an eye, ki is very gay, literally all throughout their life, neither of them realize they have feelings until college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Hoseok was undoubtedly Yoo Kihyun's best friend. They'd met in elementary school, and had been glued to the other's side since. It was rare to see them without the other outside of the classroom. It only seemed logical to others that the two were dating.





	logical

Hoseok was undoubtedly Yoo Kihyun's best friend. They'd met in elementary school, and had been glued to the other's side since. It was rare to see them without the other outside of the classroom. It only seemed logical to others that the two were dating. 

 

"Yoo Kihyun definitely dates his friend," girls would whisper to one another, accompanied by a giggle. "He's so small and cute, Hoseok probably has to protect him." 

 

They usually went quiet when Kihyun would walk by with a small glare, a warning. "I'm sure your mothers raised you better," he would say lightly, casually. It was rude to gossip. 

 

"Hoseok can't possibly date Yoo Kihyun," boys would gossip in the locker room, towels draped around their waists and hair damp. "He's gotta be straight, right?" 

 

 "Let's think about it this way. Do you guys have girlfriends? Yes. If I were totally straight, all of you would be single. But, I don't date Kihyun," Hoseok would mention nonchalantly, walking by the cluttered boys with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Of course, everyone would believe themselves proven both wrong. Wrong, in the sense that Hoseok definitely did not do the protecting in his relationship with Kihyun - whatever it may be. Any strange looks cast at the pair had Kihyun glaring, the sharpness in his eye proving more than enough to scare away any prying eyes. By the end of lunch, everyone would believe Kihyun was the protector. 

 

It only seemed logical that the two were dating. 

 

They weren't, however. Despite the whispers that followed them all around the school, they were best friends. Kihyun had soothed Hoseok through many breakups, as had Hoseok done for Kihyun. They'd shared their first kiss in middle school with the other, during a game they'd played at a dumb party they'd had no right being at. Kihyun had kissed away salty tears staining Hoseok's cheeks on bad days, fingers trailing their way through his hair. They weren't dating, but perhaps they were more than just friends. 

 

~ 

 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok called out, the two of them skipping lunch to lay under a tree just outside the cafeteria. The tree lacked life, all of the cherry blossoms once adorning it having fallen and danced away with the wind once winter came. 

 

Kihyun hummed, his fingers running through Hoseok's hair as the older boy - barely older, Kihyun would argue - laid on his lap. 

 

"Have you ever considered dating me?"

 

The question wasn't unusual, with the two of them often asking each other when the other students became a bit too much. The gossip didn't bother either of them, but they did both agree that they acted a bit more like a couple and a little less like friends. But, then again, how else would they treat each other, when they've wiped the other's snotty nose and rubbed each other's back as they hurled up their lunch. 

 

They weren't appalled by the idea, either. It didn't seem a difficult transition, shifting tender kisses to the other boy's knuckle to his lips, pressing lips to the other's neck instead of their cheek. It wasn't appalling, nor difficult, but they never acted upon it. They saw no logical reason. Perhaps when they were both in their twenties and still single, with stress running their lives and boys - and girls, in Hoseok's case, he wasn't picky - seeming to be more stress rather than less. As of now, however, they weren't in a rush. They didn't see a need, nor had the urge to act upon it. 

 

"Beyond what we've talked about? No, not really. I'm too stressed as a high school senior to focus on dating anyway. My last boyfriend was a dud, after all. You're like, the only guy I want within my immediate vicinity for at least two years. College boys can back up, too." 

 

Hoseok laughed. "That's fair enough. I feel the same. My last boyfriend was awful, as you know. My last girlfriend... I shouldn't have to feel like my muscles are the only thing to validate me," he agreed, eyes fluttering shut at a particular scratch at his head. 

 

"Have you considered dating me, then?" Kihyun questioned, more out of curiosity than a need to know. 

 

"Mmm, once. After all, I like small guys with big mouths that can protect me," Hoseok teased, a wide grin on his lips as his eyes opened, raising a hand to point a finger up at Kihyun. 

 

"I protect you because you can't protect yourself, you big softy. It takes one sweet word and you're swept away. If I didn't already own you, I could easily wrap you around my finger just by saying your smile's pretty," Kihyun quipped, though there was no real bite behind his words. 

 

"I thought that was only with you?" 

 

"No, you've definitely gotten charmed once or twice. I had to pull the boyfriend card to get those guys off of you." 

 

"Ah, you're right," Hoseok agreed, a fond smile as he nodded. 

 

"Should we really be skipping lunch to sit at the tree, though? All we're doing is letting girls take pictures of us, you know?" 

 

"Should they really be taking pictures of us, though? We're not idols, though you could definitely pass as one if you wore makeup."

 

"The same could be said about you," Kihyun pointed out, free hand moving to push its way into Hoseok's hoodie and shirt, fingers trailing along the skin there. It was warm. "I mean, you're working on your body, right? You plan to get fitter, so you'd definitely do well as an idol. Your voice is no joke either." 

 

"That's sweet of you, Kihyunnie. Don't forget that song I wrote you on your fifteenth birthday." 

 

Kihyun groaned. "That thing was awful. You should've been ashamed." 

 

"I shouldn't have talked about your bowl cut?" 

 

"You shouldn't have talked about my bowl cut," Kihyun confirmed, a sigh leaving his lips. 

 

~ 

 

College was difficult, to say the least. Kihyun was already a cranky teen with a very tiny friend group (read: one friend), and with college making him a bit more stressed, it was likely he was seen more as a rabid animal than a slightly smaller than average man who wanted to sing. Hoseok, too, a usually cheerful boy with wide eyes and a bright smile usually gave up a few hours of sleep to work out; gave up a few meals to sleep. 

 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok called out, laid on the floor of their shared dorm room. His bed was feet away, but he'd claimed the floor was cooler. Soothed his aching bones, though Kihyun doubted it. 

 

"Seokkie," he answered nonetheless, curled up in his own bed. It was their first break since college had started, and neither planned on going home. They could barely muster the energy to move anymore, thanks to the finals that had plagued them for the past few weeks. 

 

"I think I'm dying," the older whined. 

 

Kihyun sat up. He stared down at Hoseok thoughtfully, taking in his disheveled brown hair, his tank top he attempted to take off and gave up after pulling it up and over his left arm, the fabric now bunched up on the right side of his body. "Nah, you're fine," he decided after a moment, laying back down with a low groan. 

 

"But I'm really dying," Hoseok insisted. 

 

"You wouldn't be if you ate what I cooked when it's hot, you know," Kihyun deadpanned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

"Not of hunger." 

 

"Then what? Why are you dying, Seokkie? I'd love to comfort you and say I'd call an ambulance, but we're both poor, and I honestly used all of my energy checking up on you in the first place." 

 

"I just feel weird. I can't figure out why," Hoseok explained, defeated. 

 

Kihyun sat up again. "Talk to me then, big guy. We'll figure it out together." 

 

"I don't know how to bring it up without it sounding really awkward," Hoseok mumbled. Kihyun had to strain his ears to hear it. 

 

"I've seen everything your body has to offer, as well as accepted your dumb lisp. I think I can handle you sounding really awkward." 

 

"You have a lisp too," Hoseok whined. 

 

"Okay, but we're talking about you." 

 

"You're a pain." 

 

"So I've been told," Kihyun agreed, merely nodding at the man's words. 

 

"I'm not gonna make you promise to like, not hate me or be awkward around me later, because if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're soft for me and your tiny body is physically unable to hate me, so like, yeah. Um, remember how I asked you back in high school if you'd ever considered dating me?" 

 

"Yeah? What about it?"

 

"Um, so, I keep thinking about it. Dating you, I mean. Maybe it's because I'm stressed, or maybe because I'm pent up, but you just look cuter everyday? Like, you were cute before, don't get me wrong, bowl cut and all-" 

 

"Don't ever mention my bowl cut." 

 

"- Kihyun, shut up. I'm saying I wanna kiss your stupid mouth and here you are, running it. Makes it all the more tempting, really," Hoseok deadpanned, sitting up just enough to rest on his elbows and stare up at Kihyun. 

 

"Oh... Oh? Oh." 

 

"I cannot believed you looked me in the eyes and said oh in three different ways. You literally just went through stages of ohs. I may just implode." 

 

"First of all, let me be upset about the fact that I've been thinking about dating your stupid face for at least a year and you're just able to bring it up so easily-" 

 

"You wanna date me too?" Hoseok questioned, already shrugging off everything else Kihyun said. 

 

"- yes, I wanna date you, but-" 

 

"Then let's do it." 

 

Kihyun reddened. "It doesn't just _work_ like that, Seok, that's embarrassing." 

 

"What, want me to ask formally? Okay, Yoo Kihyun, will you be my boyfriend?" 

 

" _Seok_ , it doesn't _work_ like that." 

 

"Are you nervous?" Hoseok asked curiously, a pout on his lips. 

 

"Yes, I'm nervous, you goof, you can't just ask someone out so suddenly-" 

 

"Why are you nervous? Haven't we basically been dating for years? I'm pretty sure we've done everything couples do at least once, we've just never had the pretty title." Hoseok sat up properly, gazing up at Kihyun. 

 

"It's not that easy, Seok. Stop making it sound like we've done things." 

 

"We have, haven't we? I mean, we kissed during a bunch of truth or dare games." Hoseok's brows furrowed. 

 

"Okay, but that's not what I'm talking about." 

 

"Oh. _Oh_ , you mean- like what we did at the Christmas party in that closet-" 

 

"We do not speak of many things. My bowl cut, and the Christmas party are two of them," Kihyun said gravely. 

 

"That's fair," Hoseok nodded, though the pout was still firm on his lips. "But, wouldn't you say that counts as, you know, _things_?" 

 

Kihyun groaned, falling back onto the bed. Hoseok was suddenly a lost cause. 

 

"Okay, look, how about this, Kihyunnie. We kiss, once, and if it makes you too nervous, we won't date." 

 

Hoseok was _much_ closer than Kihyun remembered. 

 

"Okay, let's try," Kihyun said, deciding it was easier to indulge Hoseok than it is to deny him. 

 

"You're sure?" 

 

"Seok, do I ever say anything when I'm unsure?" 

 

"Well, you did say yes to the wrong order yesterday after you'd told me you could've sworn they wrote your order wrong-" 

 

Kihyun silenced him with a kiss, his eyes rolling at the man's words. Hoseok was pliant in his hold, knees on either side of Kihyun's hips and hands resting just above his shoulders. His upper lip slotted nicely between Hoseok's, tempting him to nibble at Hoseok's lower lip. He did. 

 

"You can't tell me you were nervous," Hoseok whispered into the kiss, his words swallowed by Kihyun. 

 

"Why, does the kiss say otherwise?" Kihyun taunted once their lips parted. 

 

Hoseok's lower lip shone in the light, a brilliant red replacing the pink that was once there. 

 

"Yes, considering I can still feel your teeth on my lip," Hoseok whined, tongue darting out to wet his upper lip as well. 

 

"Still sure about the dating thing?" Kihyun asked instead of humoring Hoseok's whines. 

 

"I'm more sure now than I was literally five minutes ago, so yeah." 

 

"Alright then, big guy. I'm your boyfriend. You realize you'll be stuck with me, right? I mean, I haven't gone anywhere thus far, even after fights, so like, breaking up with you? That's not really gonna happen," Kihyun ranted. His ears were red, the color reaching his neck. Hoseok wondered if it reached his chest, too. The man was obviously nervous again. 

 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok interrupted with a soft chuckle. "We won't break up." 

 

Kihyun took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." 

 

As Hoseok pulled Kihyun into a tender kiss, Kihyun allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He could hear the comments of the kids from their middle school, their high school, and he had to agree. 

 

It only seemed logical for the two to date. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡ instead of finishing my drafts, i wrote this mess, while also running on 4 hours of sleep, so i'm monbooboo the fool!! i hope you enjoy this mess ♡


End file.
